Jessie Gets Bunk'd
by Teddiursa48
Summary: During a week off work, Jessie decides to visit the kids in New York. But, when she finds out that Emma, Zuri and Ravi are away at Camp Kikiwaka, she, Tony and Luke go to visit them there. What happens when a sudden storm causes the trio to have to stay at the camp overnight? New friendships are born and relationships resurface. Tony x Jessie and Xander x Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Jessie's POV***

When my boss told me I had a week to take off work, I knew exactly what I was going to do. As soon as I could, I booked a flight across the country. I was going to New York to surprise visit the Ross family.

On my last day on set before I left, I could barely focus on filming.

"Prescott! You were supposed to memorize your lines over the last week!" the director shouted. "One more screw up like that, and you're fired!"

"Sorry, sir," I managed, before going back to my scene.

"CUT!" he shouted. "That was better! Why didn't you do that the first time?"

"I guess I was just distracted," I told him.

"Well, don't be," he said. "You're not being paid to daydream!"

"I promise, it won't happen again," I told him, before going to the next set where the next scene was to be shot. I think I did pretty good on that one. We only had to do three takes and that was only precautionary.

"THAT'S A WRAP!" the director shouted. I hurriedly left the studio, getting into my car, where I'd left my luggage this morning, and drove to the airport. My flight left at 7:30, so I had time to eat before I left.

Getting to the airport, I dragged my suitcase inside and waited.

 ***Emma's POV***

I sat at the fire with Lou and Xander. Zuri and Ravi had gone with Jorge and a few councillors to go swimming. They'd be back soon. Hazel sat on the opposite side of the pit glaring, at me. Even though I didn't think I was getting together with Xander any time soon, Hazel still blamed _me_ for her not being able to get a date with him.

"Hand over the marshmallows, would'ya, Emma?" Lou asked. I passed my best friend the bag and watched as she took one out and put it on her roasting stick. I heard a noise coming from the woods. A few campers looked scared, like it might be the Kikiwaka. But, like I'd known, it was just Zuri, Ravi and Jorge, getting back from their swim. Jorge looked ridiculous, wearing water wings that were way too small for him. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Xander, who was grinning as well.

"Well, that was a pleasant swim," Ravi said. He looked pleased with himself, as he had the past ten times he'd gone swimming, proud that he could actually swim. The boys went into the Grizzly cabin and Zuri came over and sat between Lou and I.

"Why didn't you guys come with us?" she asked.

"Because, it's too cold out," I said.

"And it's dark," Lou added.

"You guys are a bunch of babies," Zuri scowled, before heading back to the Woodchuck cabin to dry off.

 ***Luke's POV***

Going to summer school sucks. Especially when all your siblings are away at some awesome summer camp, where you don't even have to shower! The worst part is, I'm stuck here, by myself, with Bertram. Not only do I have to constantly study, but I'm pretty sure I'm Bertram's least favourite.

I went out onto the terrace to look out on the city and get some fresh air. I looked down and saw a few cabs driving by. I think one of them was about to go around to the front of the building, but I couldn't be sure. I went back inside and sat on the couch to study more. I kept getting distracted by other things though. I was making two paper airplanes have a race when I heard Tony buzz up to the penthouse.

"Hey Tony," I said.

"Hey, Luke," he replied. "Can I sent up someone who's here to visit you?"

"Sure," I told him, wondering who it could be and why he sounded so excited. I had no idea who could be visiting anyway. I sat back on the couch and waited for whoever it was to come up in the elevator. After a few seconds I heard the 'ding' of the elevator and sat up, turning to see who it was.

"Jessie?!" I asked. My ex-nanny stood in the elevator. I ran over and hugged her.

"Hey, Luke," she said. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too," I sighed, before Jessie pulled away from our hug.

"So where are Emma, Ravi and Zuri?" she asked.

"They're at summer camp," I told her. "In Maine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Jessie's POV***

"So let me get this straight," I said, sitting in the Ross kitchen with Luke. "I flew all the way to NYC to visit Emma Ravi and Zuri who are spending the entire summer at a camp in Maine and aren't even here."

"Yep, pretty much," he replied. "But now it's just the two of us with the whole penthouse to ourselves."

"Umm," I said, moving away from Luke. "But isn't-?" Then Bertram walked in from the screening room, and answering my question. He looked like he had just woken up, which he probably had.

"Luke, tell your parents the new Galactopus is really boring," Bertram said, not even acknowledging that I was there.

"Nice to see you, too, Bertram," I said, sarcastically. Bertram finally looked my way.

"Jessie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit yhe kids, but found out that Emma, Ravi and Zuri are all gone to Camp Kikiwhat's-itz."

"Kikiwaka," Luke corrected.

"Whatever," I said.

"What if you were to visit them there?" I heard Tony's voice.

"Are you eavesdropping again?" I asked the doorman.

"Just like old times," Tony said. I sighed.

"Well, that's actually a good idea," Luke said. "We could take the helicopter to Camp Kikiwaka and visit Ravi, Zuri and Emma."

"What do you mean, we?" I asked him.

"Me, you and Tony," Luke said.

"Me?" Tony asked, still listening.

"I guess," I said. "But wait, Luke, don't you have summer school?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "But tomorrow's Saturday."

"Okay," I replied. "I guess we're going to Maine!"

 ***Emma's POV***

At lunch today, the food was so unbearable, I don't even think it's edible anymore. I swear their scraping burnt up marshmallows from the fire logs into the stew. Along with anything else on those logs.

"I love the stew's smoky flavour!" Jorge said. I couldn't help but laugh. Xander couldn't either, his water came out of his nose. I didn't really know whether to say 'eww' or 'aww' because it was both cute and disgusting at the same time. Xander coughed, blowing his nose in a napkin, trying get the water out of his sinuses. I laughed. Xander looked up, smiling. It was cute, but at the same time, I didn't think I should feel like that, since we had nothing in common.

Later on, Zuri, Lou, Tiffany and I were cleaning the cabin for inspection. When Zuri brought up something I wasn't sure was allowed.

"You know how the food today was disgusting?" Zuri asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where were you by the way?" Lou asked, referencing the fact that Zuri hadn't been at the mess hall for lunch that day.

"That's what I'm talking about," Zuri whispered, looking around to make sure no one *cough _Hazel_ * was looking in the windows or door. "I've been getting _good_ food airlifted into the camp."

"Zuri! That's against Woodchuck code!" Lou exclaimed, doing the Woodchuck salute but ending it in a slow head shaking and a shameful tsk tsk tsk. I smirked, not being able to resist laughing at the genius Lou had just created.

"Well, you can all be in on it if you promise you don't tell anyone," Zuri said.

"Not even the boys?" I asked.

"No! Ravi will feel so much guilt, he'll run and tell Gladys, then where will we be?" Zuri asked in reply.

"Eating disgusting food again," Lou said.

"and scrubbing toilets," I added.

"Wait! You guys are just going to go along with this!" Tiffany exclaimed, obviously outraged. "My mom would be so disappointed! Councillors and CITs are supposed to stop these sorts of shenanigans! Not support them!"

"Not when there's good food involved," I said.

"Yeah," Lou agreed.

"So, I have a shipment coming in at 11:00, so who's up for a midnight snack?" Zuri asked, slyly and rubbing her hands together.

"I am!" Lou said.

"I am, too," I agreed.

"Tiffany?" Zuri asked. Tiffany looked around hesitantly.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in. Letting hunger and malnutrition take over.

 ***Zuri's POV***

I guided my cabin through the camp, avoiding Gladys's night watch and anything else that might give us away. Once we were in the woods, we were home free.

I lead the group deeper into the forest. I got them to the clearing I'd been getting the helicopters to bring the food. The same place where Jorge and I had been getting the candy and video games delivered.

"This is it," I said. I saw a helicopter flying overhead. "and it's right on time!" The helicopter lowered and let down the small crate of food. I unhooked the cable andlet it retract. The helicopter flew off. I opened the crate, taking out a few sandwiches and some cheese.

"This is a lot," Emma said. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Did anyone else hear that noise?" Lou asked. The rustling got louder, turning into what sounded like something crashing through the brush.

"It's a Kikiwaka!" Tiffany shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Emma's POV***

"It's a Kikiwaka!" Tiffany shouted. I backed up, Lou, Zuri and Tiffany gathered close around me. The sound of the bushes rustling continued to get louder. Whatever it was was, it was getting closer. Then I saw it. Three its. Three people?

"Jessie!" I shouted, recognizing the first person as my former nanny. "Luke! Tony!" I ran over, as did Zuri, to greet our doorman and brother as well as Jessie. I hugged Jessie, it had been a long time since I'd seen her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zuri asked.

"I wanted to visit you guys," Jessie said.

"And it was my idea to take the helicopter here!" Luke said.

"And it was your _fault_ that we _crashed_ the helicopter here!" Jessie snapped back, explaining why they'd just come out of the woods.

"Yeah, you ruined my 'do!" Tony complained, pulling leaves and twigs out of his hair and attempting to gel it back into place.

"Forget your hair! How are we supposed to get out of here?" Jessie asked. "The helicopter isn't going anywhere!"

"We could get a cab," Luke suggested.

"A cab? We're in the middle of the woods!" Jessie said. "We're not even in the same state! It would cost a fortune! Plus, what cab driver would drive all the way to the middle of the woods?"

"Oh," Luke said.

"What if you just got another helicopter to bring you out?" I suggested.

"Where are we getting another helicopter now?" Jessie asked.

"I think Mom and Dad have a backup one in California we might be able to use," I said.

"Who has a backup helicopter?" Tony asked.

"Our parents," Zuri said. Lou and Tiffany finally came over to see what was going on.

"Hey, who are these people?" Lou asked.

"This is our ex-nanny, Jessie, our brother Luke, and our doorman, Tony," Zuri said.

"Why are they here?" Tiffany asked.

"It's a long story," I said. "They came to visit but Luke crashed the helicopter.

"Hey, nice epaulettes!" Lou complimented Tony.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"I'll call for the helicopter," I said. "Can I borrow your phone, Jessie?"

"Sure," Jessie said, reaching to her back pocket and retrieving the white phone. I quickly called to see if they could get a ride.

"Hi," I said. "It's Emma. I wanted to know if you could fly to Maine to pick up Luke and a couple of others and fly them back to New York...Thanks! Bye!"

"So?" Jessie asked, afterI'd hung up. I handed her back her phone.

"On the way!" I said.

"Good," Jessie replied.

"Hey, while you're here, why don't you take a look at the camp?" Lou suggested.

"Sure," Luke agreed.

"I guess so," Jessie said.

"How about we have something to eat first?" Zuri asked, reminding me of the reason we were here in the first place.

"Finally!" Tiffany said. "I'm so hungry!"

 ***Zuri's POV***

It was almost midnight by the time we had finished eating. I hooked the cables back onto the crate for the helicopter to pick up in a few hours.

We snuck back to camp without being seen, showing Jessie, Luke and Tony everything as we went back to the Woodchuck cabin. We went inside, pulling the shades before turning on the lights.

"This place is cool," Luke said. "I wish I could be here for the summer."

"You could, if you could keep your grades up!" I said. Emma snickered.

"Maybe Tiffany could help," Emma said. "She has every book in the history of ever right here in the cabin."

"That's not true," Tiffany said. "There isn't enough space here for every book. But I wish there were."

"That wouldn't do anything to help Luke," Jessie said. "He's had a nerd in his house for more than five years, and that hasn't done anything." Luke frowned. After that, we spent a few hours talking and catching up, which 90% of was Tony telling Lou his epaulette story.

There was a flash of light. Nobody really knew what it was and first. Then there was a crack of thunder. Tiffany jumped three feet in the air.

"Sounds like a storm," Jessie said. After a while it began to pour down rain. The lightning and thunder didn't stop either. Jessie got a call saying that the helicopter couldn't pick them up while this storm was going on, so they had to stay overnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Emma's POV***

The hardest part about Jessie, Luke and Tony having to stay at camp overnight was the sleeping arrangements. It took almost a half hour to figure out where everyone was going to sleep. There were only four beds and seven people, so we had to put two people in most of the beds. First, we tried Me and Zuri sharing a bunk and Lou and Tiffany sharing a bunk, but that would mean Jessie would have to share a bed with either Luke or Tony. Luke was completely okay with sharing with Jessie, but Jessie certainly wasn't.

Zuri and I were actually hoping she would go along with bunking with Tony. We both still think they make an awesome couple. Of course, Jessie didn't go along with that arrangement, so we were back to the drawing board. Then we tried Jessie with me, Lou with Tiffany Tony with Luke and Zuri by herself. But, nobody could sleep then either because nobody had enough space. Well, except for Zuri, Lou and Tiffany. So, then we decided to put Zuri and Tiffany, who were smaller, with Jessie and Lou, who were bigger. Then, Luke and Tony had to figure out what they were going to do. Luke ended up on the floor with my sleeping bag and I got my bed to myself, whie Tony took Zuri's.

I'm not sure all that rearranging was worth it, because we only got about four hours of sleep anyway. In the morning, the campers were shocked to see that there were visitors at the camp. Ravi came out of the Grizzly cabin, and when he saw who was with us, he nearly fainted.

"Jessie?!" he exclaimed, in excitement, running, or attempting to run, over to where we were standing. He wrapped her in a hug before hugging Luke and asking why everyone was here.

"We wanted to visit you guys," Jessie explained.

"We got here last night," Luke said. "But we had to stay overnight becuase of the storm."

"Well, you can stay all day, now," Ravi suggested. "Let us show you around the camp."

"Well, first, can you show me to the bathroom, because my hair is a mess," Tony complained.

"There is a bathroom in there," Ravi said, pointing to the mess hall.

"Thanks," Tony said, running off to fix his hair.

 ***Ravi's POV***

I was so surprised to see Jessie, Luke and Tony at camp! I couldn't believe they were actually there. When Tony ran off to fix his hair, I went back to the cabin to get Xander and Jorge.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed. "Guess what?"

"What?" Xander asked, coming out of the bathroom. Jorge looked over from his bunk.

"My old nanny, Jessie, my brother, Luke and my doorman, Tony have come to visit my sisters and I!" I said.

"That's awesome! I'll be ready in a minute so I can meet them," Xander said.

"You have a brother?" Jorge asked. I sighed, shaking my head. I went back outside.

 ***Jessie's POV***

After Tony came back from the bathroom, Ravi suggested we actually take a tour of the camp. He madeus wait for his cabinmates though, but they weren't long. A handsome boy came out of the cabin.

"Wow, Emma, do you know him?" I asked, knowing I was way too old for him, but he looked like he was around Emma's age.

"Yeah, that's Xander," Emma replied.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked.

"I wish," Emma sighed. "But, right now we're just friends."

"You're friends with that hunk?" I remarked.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Lou asked, looking out of the Woodchuck cabin.

"Not, yet," Ravi said. "We are waiting for Jorge." Zuri ran up the steps of the Grizzly cabin.

"Hey, Jorge! Get your butt out here!" She shouted. Well, that part of Zuri hasn't changed. Zuri walked back down the steps. After a few seconds, a short, chubby hispanic boy came out of the cabin.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready!" Jorge said.

"Okay," Lou said. "We just need to make sure Gladys doesn't know you guys are here.

"Yeah," Tiffany added. "If she finds out there are visitors at camp, we'll get in trouble."

"Ok," Xander said. "Let's go show them the spot!"

"Good idea!" Emma agreed.

"What's 'the spot'?" Tony asked.

"It sounds cool," Luke said. "The _Spot_!"

"The spot is a place where the councillors and CITs go to, you know," Lou said, turning around and imitated two people making out, but exaggerating it a lot. So, then, we went to 'the spot'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Luke's POV***

So, turns out the spot is just this clearing in the woods.

"According to some people, there's magic here that makes people fall in love," Lou said.

"Hear that, Jessie?" I asked, nudging her.

"Yes and, no way," Jessie said, pushing me away.

"Weshould build a fire and have lunch out here," Xander suggested.

"Good, I'm starving," Jorge said.

"I'll be right back," Zuri said, running off to where she must've had a new shipment of food coming in.

"Where is she going?" Ravi asked.

"To get food," Emma said.

"Out here?" Xander asked.

"Yeah," Lou replied.

"We should get some logs and stuff," Tiffany suggested.

"Good idea," Xander said, going off into the woods with Emma to find kindling.

 ***Xander's POV***

I brought Emma out into the woods with me because, one, I needed someone to help me bring firewood back, and two, I wanted to spend time with Emma. I took my hatchet off my belt and looked around for some dead branches on the trees. I told Emma to do the same. It was the best way to do it, so we didn't have to kill any living trees.

We walked a little way into the brush and found some branches. I quickly chopped them off and cut them into smaller pieces so they were easier to carry. We walked a little further, until we found ourselves under a tall tree. There were all kinds of growths on it, so it must've been old.

"Look Emma, mistletoe," I said, pointing to one of the growths on the tree, recognizing the parasite as soon as I saw it.

"Mistletoe?" she questioned. "It's July."

"Mistletoe is a parasite that sucks nutrients from trees," I explained. It's not only a Christmas thing."

"Oh," Emma said.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't have the same effect as it does at Christmas," I said. Emma smiled at me, getting closer. I grinned back, letting the wood I had gathered fall to my feet as I put my arms around her and pulled her in closer, kissing her on the lips. After a few seconds, we broke apart. Emma smiling bigger than she had been before.

"We should probably get back to the spot," Emma suggested, helping me pick up the wood that I had dropped.

 ***Zuri's POV***

I ran to the clearing where the helicopter had dropped the food off. Unhooking the cables, I opened the small crate, looking at what was inside. Perfect. I put the lid back on the crate and watched the helicopter fly off before carrying th crate of food back to the spot.

By the time I got back, Xander and Jessie had already started a fire and Jorge and Luke were taking turns farting on it to make the flames shoot higher. I put the crate down on the ground.

"Okay, food's here," I said, everyone looked over, before getting up. Since Jorge was distracted, when he farted into the fire, he wasn't paying attention, and the flame scorched his shorts, causing him to leap away. Everyone laughed, including Jorge who wasn't hurt. Then, everybody came over and got some food before going back to the fire to talk.

Jessie and Tony decided to tell Lou, Xander, Jorge and Tiffany about their relationship that they had. Fortunately, that was the only _good_ relationship story Jessie had. I noticed that Xander had his arm around Emma. I wonder what happened between _them_ when I was gone.

Jessie started to explain what had happened on their many _many_ first dates.

"You can only have one _first_ date," Tiffany said.

"Yeah but our first, first dates were so bad, we had to keep doing them over," Tony explained.

"And, I wasn't going to give up because of a few bad dates, I just kept giving him another chance, maybe it would get better, and it did," Jessie said.

"Well, maybe you should give him another chance now," Emma said, and everything went quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Jessie's POV***

By the time we got back to the camp it was nearly 3:00. We walked in silence, as what Emma had said had put us all in a state of awkwardness. I could tell Tony was deep in thought about what Emma had said. I couldn't tell if he was for the idea or against it. I really didn't know if I should even take it into consideration. Because, one, we had been broken up for almost two years and when we broke up it was really awkward. Plus, two, I lived on the opposite side of the country from him, and it would be weird if we got back together just so we'd be directly in a long distance relationship.

"Jessie," Emma said, being the first to speak in a long time. "Do you want me to try and call for the helicopter again?"

"Sure," I said, handing her my phone. I watched as she dialed the number. After a few minutes of talking, she hung up.

"They'll be here in a few hours!" she announced. We went over to the Woodchuck cabin. All the other campers were off doing activities with their cabins. All ten of us went into the cabin and sat down. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Ravi spoke up.

"Why don't we all go canoeing?" he suggested.

"But what if there are other campers out there?" Tiffany asked.

"There are not," Ravi said. "I can assure you. I have memorized the schedules of all the cabins. Nobody is canoeing now."

"Good idea, Ravi," Luke said. So, we all got up again, and went out to the lake and got out some canoes. Emma insisted on being in a canoe with Xander. I'm not sure what happened when they went out to get wood, but, they haven't been apart since. Luke got in a canoe with Ravi and Tiffany and Lou got in one. Zuri complained that she had to share a canoe with Jorge, which was implying that I had to share with Tony. Curse her devil mind. I know Zuri and Emma did that on purpose. They're all for Tony and I getting back together. I helped Tony lift our canoe out into the water, where Luke, Ravi, Tiffany and Lou already were. We both got in, and pushed the canoe off, further into the lake. Emma and Xander cast off next, leaving only Zuri and Jorge on the pier. Zuri devilishly smirked at me before getting into hers and Jorge's canoe.

 ***Tony's POV***

A few weeks ago I applied for a job as a doorman in Los Angeles. I have experience, and it was for a fancy hotel, so, I thought it would be a good opportunity. Plus, it meant I'd be closer to Jessie. So, when we were out in the canoe, and I got a text from the manager of the hotel, asking for an interview, I was freaking out.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, after reading the text.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"I got an job interview!" I told her.

"Really, where?" she asked.

"As a doorman at a hotel in Los Angeles," I said.

"That's awesome!" she replied, leaning over to hug me.

"Don't-!" I heard Ravi shout, before hugging Jessie and toppling the canoe over, falling into the water. I resurfaced, slicking my hair back to get it out of my eyes. Jessie resurfaced as well, tucking her soaking wet hair behind her ears. "You'll unbalance the weight of the canoe," Ravi finished, even though it was already too late.

"Wait," Jessie said. "In LA?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Tony, did you just apply for that job to be closer to me?" she asked.

"No," I lied, but it wasn't really a lie, because she wasn't the _only_ reason I applied for the job.

"Hey, Emma!" Jessie called. "Maybe I will give him another chance!" My heart started to race. I never stopped loving Jessie. Now I had another chance with her. I looked over to Emma's and to Zuri's canoes. They both looked almost as happy as I felt.

 ***Luke's POV***

The helicopter arrived at around 5:30. I hugged all three of my siblings before climbing up the ladder and into the helicopter. Jessie hugged Emma, Ravi and Zuri as well, before following me up the ladder. Tony came up as well, pulling the ladderinto the aircraft, and we were off.

On the way back to New York, I couldn't help but think about how I might not actually have a chance with Jessie now after all. She was getting back together with Tony, who might even be moving to LA with her.

I leaned against the window, and for once in my life, I wished summer could be over, so I didn't have to spend another month and a half by myself, with Bertram.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 ***Tony's POV***

I left the hotel, hailing a cab and getting in. I told the driver where to go. By the time I got to the apartment building, it was getting dark. I paid the driver and got out. It was cooling down, but the air was still warm. But not sticky warm, just comfortable warm. I opened the door to the air conditioned lobby and took the elevator up to the apartment, I took out my key, unlocking the door and going inside. It was a nice apartment, the tile floor glistened in the orange-red light from the sunset coming in from the window. I sat down on the couch, not even bothering to change out of my uniform. Jessie came out of the bedroom.

"Hey," she said. "How was work?"

"Good," I said. "I'm having trouble adjusting to the new uniform though." The new uniform was a light blue with siver and gold epaulettes. Don't get me wrong, I love the new epaulettes, they're so much nicer than the ones from the Fairfield. But still, I miss my red uniform. She sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, glad to know she was mine again, not Brooks', _mine_. I missed moments like this. She lay her head on my shoulder. I turned the TV on and we stayed there, for what seemed like forever.


End file.
